I am not dead, Jasdevi fanfic
by s1lv37w0lf
Summary: Fanfic about Jasdevi being alive afterall! Added characters though, both mine Well Alexis is Sians lol And Kaina is mine so please no theiving! Jasdevi does not belong to me :D Xx
1. Am I dead?

Err yeah my first fanfic, it is about Jasdevi (My fave man characters!) Not dying but being alive... I know they are alive somewhere! I always thought that Jasdero and Debitto, the ones talking in bold, are like in Jasdevi's head. Do you get what I mean? They ARE Jasdevi but there in his head talking to him... Kaina and Alexis are mine and my friend made up characters, Kaina is mine Alexis is a vampire and belongs to Sian my friend :) Anyway here it is and I hope you like it :D Xx

I am not dead

_Or am I?_

Jasdevi, the Noah of bonds sat up in a haze of dizziness, a wave of nausea came over him like an angry wave. _What has happened? Am I dead? Where are Dero and Dibi? Where am I?_

_**Baka dumbass were here in your head!**_

_**Hii yes yes!**_

_Ahh there you are Now where am I?_

_**Dumbass open your eyes and you'll know!**_

_**Hii Yes open, open!**_

He finally caught on that he had not opened his eyes yet…. Opening them seemed so hard _but_ _I have to try!_

_***Sigh* God dam you why don't you just play simpleton to the girl!**_

_**Dibi right you know….**_

_Girl?_

_***Double sigh* you are so stupid!**_

_**Hii**_

He opened his eyes and stared in amazement at the girl that was lent over him bandaging his head. She was quit tall, slim build and had crazy brown hair that seemed to go everywhere. She looked at him and grinned, tossing her wild hair she said "You ok?"

"Err yeah I think so…."

_**Ask her name Jasdevi she did save your life….**_

_**Yeah….**_

_Are you to ok you have gone all dillydally on me?_

_***Pouts* Yeah.**_

_***Also pouts* Yeah.**_

_Hmmm._

_**Together: WHAT?**_

He smirks slightly raising his head towards the girl "thanks for the bandage….Err…."

"Kaina, Kaina Todd, You my little patient is Jasdevi right?"

He stared at amazement at her. "How did you know my name?"

She grinned again, that slight smirky grin that looked ridicules on most people, but on her it made her strangely beautiful on her.

_Beautiful?_

_**Haha Jasdevi gone jellylike Dibi!**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_Shut it ok!_

"I knew your name cos it says on your Jacket."

"Oh…"

_I should have known that!_

_**Yes idiot you should have!**_

_**Hii yes!**_

Kaina's wrist twitched slightly, she scowled, "dam burn!"

"Burn?" She looked up surprised; she obviously hadn't meant to say this out loud. "Err yeah; I got some burns on my wrists, its nothing really, they just keep twitching irritably."

_Is she ok?_

_**Is she?**_

_**Hii**_

"Anyway let's take a look at them wounds of yours, Alexis says that you'll be ok in a few days."

"Alexis?" She once again grinned, flashing white teeth, "yeah Alexis found you out in the forest, and she was going to suck your blood as well but I told her to bugger off cos you were wounded."

Jasdevi stared, memories clouding his vision, Krory attacking him in that blood form, putting innocence in his body, him splitting into to and falling, falling far down into oblivion. Waking and re-forming into Jasdevi, wandering, falling again but this time not so far, hitting the ground, ah yes a form appearing before he lost conscious, a black haired woman in a purple and black mini-skirt.

"Err, hello Mr sleepy head, are you there?"

He woke with a start, _what had happened?_

_**You lost conscious AGAIN and now you have just woken up.**_

_**Poor Jasdevi, maybe ill give you a dead arm to make you feel better…..**_

_Not a bloody chance in hell!_

_**Ooooh, angry now are we?**_

_**Jasdero only trying to help!**_

_Shut it your bugging me!_

_****__Well sorry but we ARE YOU!_

**__****_And they say Jasdero is crazy! Hii._**

**__****_Dero you are crazy, theres no changing that..._**

"Err hello?" A worried frown passed Kaina's face, she was biting her lower lip. Jasdevi looked up, while he was arguing with himself Kaina had undone his bandaged arm and was putting a salve on it, the salve was cool and it felt nice on his burning skin. "Sorry, I was having an argument with myself... Quiet literally." She burst out laughing, "bless you, but please dont do that again I was worried, now then Jasdevi go get some sleep because you will need it, Alexis is coming to check on you later." _That name again he thought, she is obviously one of them bloodsucking vampires, it makes sense because Kaina said she wanted to suck my blood, how am I to deal with this monstrosity when I have barley enough energy to stand?_

_**Think about it later, *Yawn* just go to bed Debitto is tired!**_

**_So is Dero, Dero really tired!_**

_Fair point, *Yawns also*_

_Jasdevi slipped back into sleep, and for the first time since the fight he dreamt of nothing at all._

Sorry all if I mispelt things, I am by far the crappist speller in the world! XD Anyway when I have time ill do the meet up with Alexis and how wrong it goes! Please review :) Xx


	2. Alexis

"Hey Jasdevi, are you sure your ok? I don't mean to push but you seem to go off in your own world." Jasdevi gave a slight smile,

"Yeah I'm ok, don't worry, its just bad memories…." But before he could continue there was a loud bang on the door and a woman's voice loudly asking "Hey Kaina baby is the little patient ok." There seemed no question in her voice, just genuine boredom. Kaina scowled "I am not your baby dam Alexis!" Jasdevi stopped smiling, so this is the vampire then? _The one that wanted to suck my blood?_

_**Bitch, I hate her before I met her!**_

_**Hii yes go to hell vampire!**_

_For the first time I'm going to applaud you for your bravery, but we are not yet strong enough!_

_**Fair enough, wait till we split, the vampire will have a hard time killing us.**_

_**Hii, just you wait vampire….**_

The woman appeared in the room, well you couldn't really call her a woman, she was more of a teenager, 19 maybe? "Oi, Kaina answer me with respect I am me after all!" She smiled then her cold gaze turned to Jasdevi, "You're the patient then aren't you?" Jasdevi kept his face a mask of calmness; this was hard because Debitto and Jasdero were both scowling, and a double emotion outbreak wasn't fun. "Yes I am, my name is Jasdevi, and you must be Alexis." She sniffed and flipped her long jet black hair. "I don't really care what your name is; I'm only bothered that your wounds heal and you go back to wherever you came from. Kaina put her soul into looking after you. There was obviously no point."

He stared at her, _bloody cheek vampire; wait till you find out what I am then you'll be sorry!_

_**Yes, yes Jasdevi is always right Hii!**_

_**Bloody vampires do my head in.**_

But she didn't seem finished there, "You have grey skin, long two toned black and blonde hair, you have crosses on your forehead and you have a weird marking on your eye, who the bloody hell are you?" Jasdevi smiled mysteriously "I am the bond vampire; you are a weakling compared to me. And by the way my hair is not blonde its _gold." _Her lips parted into a snarl, showing long fangs, "How did you know I was a vampire Blondie?" His smile turned into a smirk "I know a lot of things monster, a vampire is an obvious description for you, you're just as stupid as the last one I destroyed." She paused contemplating the fact that he could be ripped to shreds in moments because he was wounded, but why wouldn't she kill him? Because he is weird that's why and Kaina seems to have grown a bond towards him, Kaina doesn't have many friends….. Anyway what does he mean by he is the bond?

That's when Kaina walked into the room, her face lit up when she saw Alexis, and she ran over and hugged her. "Hey puppy darling, let go I'm being squished!" Kaina smiled and turned towards Jasdevi, "this is Alexis." He smiled at her,

_She was so gullible!_

_**She is pretty to…..**_

_**Pretty Hii!**_

_I'd hate to admit that you're right._

_**So, were all the same person.**_

_**So we can all be friends with her.**_


	3. Bad Dreams

Kaina awoke with a start, her hair wildly swishing because of that bad dream. The same dream the re-occurs every night, that hideous monster from her past.

Dam it don't be silly! It's a stupid, pathetic dream!

She sighed, why did this house have no water? She was going to have to go to the lake so she could clean up; she needed to wash really badly.

Jasdevi murmured in his sleep and rolled over so Kaina could see his face. The beautiful hair on his head obscured half of his features. It was a mask of beauty. But there was a small scratch just underneath that unusual eye, you could hardly see it now, but it had almost ruined those looks.

The outside air felt nice on her face, almost as if she had missed it, she sighed. Missing the air almost made her want to switch forms, but if she did that, would she come back?

Ahh fresh water, she scented it about a mile away. Her nose twitched. Once again she sighed; stupid bad dreams make her think things that she didn't want to think about.

Sitting by the lake was nicer than she thought….

Kaina dipped her hands in the lake water; generally any other girl her age that did this would shudder, but the mud that slipped through her hands felt cool. She let the mud run clean off before she lifted the water to her face and drank….

"Ahh bless, the puppy drinks."

She froze, that wasn't Alexis and it certainly wasn't Jasdevi so who is it? "Looks like she heard us Tyki, should we show ourselves?" Another voice! "Looks like we have to, if we don't how can we explain ourselves to her, how can we explain what Jasdevi is?

She let her head turn slightly and stood behind her was two figures, both grey skinned. The man that had been called Tyki smiled and bowed, but he kept his distance. He must know what I am she thought to herself. "We know what you and Alexis are." Said the smaller of the two figures, "And you can guess that we are related to Jasdevi, that we are strange in a way." Continued Tyki; his black hair glistening. "Whoa, whoa slow down you lost me on the relation bit you know…" The small girl smiled, obviously knowing that this was the first question Kaina was going to ask. "I am Rhode, this is Tyki, and we are from a clan of people called the Noah clan. Jasdevi is also like us, but each of us has a special… Well a special gift in a way… Like you and Alexis Black." "Yeah, you know Alexis, but if you're so smart, what's my name?" Rhode smirked and replied, "Your name is Samantha, Samantha Kel-Larte, and you're from the clan of wolves in the mountains. The Dark Moon clan." Kaina looked shocked, how did they know that? "We know a lot of things about you, and that mark on your right hand." Kaina scowled, that was the mark given to her by her idiotic parents, because they were curious… "We also know a lot about Alexis, and much of that is slightly disturbing."

"Ok, ok you win, what do you want?" Rhode's face became deadly serious. "We want you to know how hard of a life Jasdevi had. We also want to thank you for all that you have done." Rhode paused and walked up to Kaina, she took her hands and the scenery changed.

She was in a room looking at a face that she knew, Jasdevi! But this isn't the Jasdevi she was looking after; this Jasdevi's face was pale like hers, his head bowed. What is going off? Rhode spoke "this was Jasdevi when he was human, see they thought him mad because he had a split personality, they locked him away."

A smiling nurse walked into the room and spoke sweetly to the burdened boy, "Jasdevi sweetheart, its medicine time." Jasdevi looked up and glared at the nurse, "we don't want it… Got it?" He laughed cruelly "Jasdevi isn't mad hii!" The nurse carried on smiling and got the medicine prepared. "Here we go one nice big dose for you." Jasdevi snarled, "we told you, you stupid Bitch that we don't want it!" He started rocking the chair he was strapped to, "for goodness sake why don't you listen to us, and we are not mad, hii!" The nurses smile flickered but then lit up again "now, now Jasdevi, you know what happened last time when you refused to take this nice medicine, you don't want that to happen again do you?" Jasdevi stopped rocking on his chair and glared at the nurse. She gave him the medicine and he took it, once she turned around he spat it back out and stuck his tongue out. She left the room not noticing. Everything flickered and once she had blinked Kaina saw that she was in the same room but it was night time… Jasdevi was lying on his bed quietly talking to himself, almost like there was another person there. He smiled and sat up, his smile turned into a grimace, then pain. He howled, his head twisting left to right.

The same nurse that had tried to give him medicine ran in, and sighed. "You spat out that medicine didn't you? Don't say I didn't warn you Jasdevi, this was your fault." Jasdevi snarled and replied with low malice "Shut up you bitch, didn't I say that earlier? This is your fault, mums fault, social workers fault, the whole bloody worlds fault!" The nurse stopped what she was doing and looked at Jasdevi, this was the first time he had spoke like this, with certainty in his voice… "I am going to kill you, mum everyone, because I can; don't think them doctors can help you because it will be too late." The nurse who was actually called Sandra took a step back, Jasdevi got off the bed and took a step forwards, she tried to run but it was like her legs wouldn't move, Jasdevi smiled, not a manic smile but an evil smile. He walked all the way up to Sandra, the nurse and ran his hand down her temple. The nurse screamed and shook violently, then a star appeared and wrapped around her. She was lifted right off her feet, Purple electricity sparking everywhere. Jasdevi laughed… Then everything went black.

Kaina once again woke up…. What was that? She flicked her hair out of the way and saw that she was back in the abandoned house. Jasdevi next to her frowning in his sleep. "Bad dream?" Came a voice from behind, Kaina turned quickly and a grinning figure of a girl loomed into view. "Don't worry your pretty little head; Lexi sent me over to check on ya. My name is Hinate, pleased to meet cha."

AN/: Sorry Hinate567 for not putting you in fully but I promise in the next chapter your character will be in more! :P Xx


End file.
